


The Union of Nations

by Onehellagaykid



Series: A Royal Affair [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is canon age so 49/50, F/F, Royal Wedding au, featuring a lil bit of Sanvers as a gay Kate and Wills, its a cute lil story featuring the union on the Danvers and the Grants, no powers, while Kara is about 32/33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Her Royal Highness; Princess Kara, The Duchess of Sussex and Catherine Jane Grant.or the Royal Wedding au





	The Union of Nations

_"We are only hours away from the wedding of the year. Union of the King and Queen’s youngest child Princess Kara to American journalist and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media Catherine Grant. Their engagement was announced in November last year and this wedding has been all anyone has been talking about."_ The newscasters of various channels had all been covering the morning leading up to the wedding. _"Arriving now we see, Serena Williams, and her husband, in a gorgeous Versace gown, and right behind them is close Grant family friend, Beyoncé Knowles, accompanied by her husband Jay-Z. Knowles and Grant have been friends for a several years and in an interview with E! she said she couldn’t be more honored and privileged to have been invited.”_

“Are you ready?” Some of the multiple guards and police officers ask as they swarm around Kara. Dressed in full military regalia, Kara smiles as her sister and her make their way to the waiting cars. Alex climbs in and sits, followed closely behind by Kara closing her eyes and composing herself for the journey to come. “Kara, calm yourself.” Alex says as she bumps Kara shoulder. Her younger sister nods and they set off for her first day of the rest of her life. 

The number of people filling the sides of the roads as they drive was overwhelming to Kara. She really can’t believe that this many people would turn up to see her get married. 

 _“And here we have the princesses making their way to the chapel where in a few short moments Cat will be pulling up and making her way to join Princess Kara.”_ James sat watching, waiting to see his old boss, in all her glory on the screens which filled Cat’s old office. They cut from various shots of the huge crowds of people to the celebrities eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride-to-be. 

The sisters climb out and walk the rest of the way to chapel, stopping occasionally to greet the public. The strolled through the gate and arrived to steps, a large flower arch, covered most of the doors. And Kara couldn’t help but smile. “Why did Mum have to invite so many people. I didn’t even want it this big.” Kara laughs quietly as she talks with Alex while striding down the aisle. The celebrities and people of importance all smiled at her. “I just want to get married and get out of here.” She chuckles as they finally make it to the altar. She turns to face Alex and smiles when her older sister reaches out to adjust her medals and collar. 

“Maggie, Charlotte and Arthur are arriving soon, which then means Cat is arriving. The sooner my beautiful wife gets here, the sooner this is over and done with.” Alex winks at Kara then sits down to the side, counting down the minutes. 

“Cat, we’re ready.” Her bodyguard points the way to where her car was waiting.  Her nerves start to get the better of her but a comforting hand is placed upon her shoulder. Turning she finds Adam smiling at her and squeezing her shoulder gently. He takes her hand walks her to the car. 

_“And here, we have the children of the Princess Alexandra and Duchess of Cambridge Maggie, Charlotte and Arthur, arriving with their mother and the princesses oldest brother Winn outside the chapel, Charlotte and Arthur are the flower girls and page boys, and as we can see the Duchess is wearing a beautiful blue Stella McCartney dress. Now we cut to Her Majesty Queen Eliza, with her husband King Jeremiah, making their way in the Rolls Royce Phantom. Catherine should be on her way after this, and we will finally, after months of waiting, see her dress.”_

Cat climbs into the car and settles as Adam sits next to her. “I can’t believe that this is happening. I still can’t believe that my step-mother is going to be royalty.” Adam smiles and squeezes Cat’s hand.

“I can’t believe that I’m marrying her. I can’t believe that I found someone as lovely and compassionate as her and she’s a princess.” She smiles and closes her eyes as the car started moving. 

_“The Rolls Royce containing Catherine and her son Adam is now on its way to the chapel. Here is where we get to see the first glimpses of the dress that everyone has talked about. As it passes we see the veil and a tiara which appears to be from Her Majesty’s collection.”_

The car makes its way, passing the crowds of people all gathered to see her. She waves at the passing faces and grins widely. They sit in comfortable silence waving and smiling to the cameras, before finally arriving at the chapel. 

 _“Here we are, the moment we’ve been waiting for, what exactly is Cat wearing.”_  

Adam climbs out first, buttoning his jacket and holding out his hand. Cat takes a breath then reaches out and takes it. She steps out and is greeted by cheers of the crowds and photographers.

_“She’s wearing a stunning Vera Wang, the designer chosen by the bride herself and she looks fabulous, that train is just perfection.”_

“Ready?” Adam asks as she composes herself. 

“Definitely.” She loops her arm around Adam’s and makes her way into the chapel.

Kara stands at the altar and Alex stands next to her. “She’s here. You can hear all the cheering.” Alex nudges Kara’s shoulder and she looks down to the ground, fiddling with her belt and buttons, making sure they look perfect. 

As they walk Cat smiles at her friends in the chairs, then looks up and see’s Kara’s waiting. Her smile grows even wider.

When they finally reach the altar, Adam kisses his mother’s hand and sits opposite Alex and Maggie. He watches as his mother takes her last few steps towards her happiness.

Kara clasps her hands tight and waits until she feels Cat come and stand next to her. Turning she smiles and catches the sight of Cat.

“You look beautiful.” She whispers; Cat just smiles in return. 

There were stolen glances and whispered confessions throughout the ceremony, but the everyone will remember when Kara lifted the veil, Cat gave her a look so full of love. Kara still couldn’t believe that she was marrying Cat. The woman she had met on base in Afghanistan. Cat had been a war correspondent when they had met and of course Cat had met Kara a few times but she didn’t connect face of the Kara Danvers she had met to the name of Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Sussex. Their last ‘get together’ had been sort of accidentally on purpose. While serving with her sister, Alex had seen how infatuated Kara was with the American so she set up a date, a blind date on Cat’s end and on Kara’s, well, she thought it was an interview and turned in military gear. 

Then they started to see more and more of each other, at balls and parties, Kara began to fall completely in love with this woman. Of course she had her worries. Cat was American, divorced and had a child the same age as her but above all, she was much older. By about 17 years in fact. That was what scared Kara the most. But the people grew to love her and her family grew to love her. That’s all that mattered

They had finally got to the bit they were both excited for; the rings. Alex stands and hands over the rings, then pats Kara on the back, taking her seat.

“Kara, will you take Catherine to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” The archbishop says smiling to Kara.

“I will.” She nods, grinning

“And you Catherine, will you take Kara to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I will.” She answers her voice echoing around the chapel. The cheers of the crowds can be heard from inside and which brings a smile to their faces

The rings are given and more vows exchanged then; “They have made their vows, and exchanged rings, I now declare them, wife and wife.” The cheers are even louder this time, making them Kara squeeze her new wife’s hand. As they are ushered away to sign the register with Queen Eliza and Cat’s son. The rest of the chapel break into hushed whispers and conversation.

 _“You can really hear the cheers from the people outside. They are loving this. Now Princess Kara and Catherine will sign the register with Her Royal Highness; The Queen and Cat’s Son Adam Grant who walked her down the aisle. Now this wedding I feel, is going to be the wedding of the century. I mean of course we had Princess Alex and her wife Maggie’s wedding with the beautiful ceremony at Westminster but I really feel as though this marriage will unite the countries and people, in a way nothing else has.”_

“She really did look amazing didn’t she.” Alex says as she sat by wife intertwining her fingers. Maggie smiles and turns to her wife in full military dress. “I’m glad she’s happy. She was devastated after Lena. I thought she was going to go off the rails at one point, but I’m glad you bought her back.” Alex smiles at her wife’s comment and confesses that it was actually Cat who bought Kara back from that dark point in her life.  

Kara had been dating scientist Lena Luthor for 3 years and had even considered marrying her. It was in Afghanistan in that third year that Kara met Cat, they had friendly chats and Alex could clearly see the chemistry. She didn’t do much about it until, Lena was killed in a car crash. The world mourned for the woman who was such a good fit into the family, the world missed her just as much as Kara did.

Kara went a bit mad after, drinking, doing drugs, sleeping about. She kept out to the public eye, but everyone was worried. Even Cat, who was watching all this occur from a far through the eyes of the tabloids and the press. 

She cared for that girl who stumbled over her words the first time they interacted. 

It wasn’t a surprise when Alex had reached out and asked her to come over to the UK for business. They arranged a day and Kara thought it was an interview but Alex had told Cat that she had seen how the two interacted and how Kara lost her sense of words around Cat. Thus the date happened. They were on and off for a few months but when Kara was seen exiting Cat’s penthouse apartment in Cat’s hometown of National City, everyone knew they were official. 

Alex looks up from her wife and sees that her newlywed baby sister is back from signing with a huge smile on her face. Kara takes her new wife’s hand and leads her to the public. 

As they make their way down the aisle, the sounds of the people build and build and she could tell they were getting impatient with all the waiting to see them. Stepping out into the sun and under the flower arch, the crowds burst into applause. Cat waves to the crowds and can’t contain her joy. Kara squeezes her hand, to get her attention. 

“I think we should give them what they’ve been waiting for.” Cat nods and Kara leans in to press her lips upon her wife’s. The camera’s snap and the people cheer. It’s exactly what everyone had waited for.

As she pulls away, Kara takes Cat’s hand and led her to the open-top carriage which was awaiting them at the bottom of the stairs. She helps her new wife into the carriage and once they were in, they went to greet their public.

_“And here we are, the public have waited all day to see this moment, Princess Kara and Cat are making their way back to the house, where they will change in getting ready for tonight’s reception. And who can believe it, it’s the second same-sex marriage we’ve had in the royal family after princess Alex and her wife Maggie. These young princesses, are paving the way and are hopefully encouraging our future generation._

__

__

_Wow, that was some ceremony wasn’t it? I think everyone here today could really feel the love that was coming out of that chapel, and I’m very thankful that I was chosen to be here and present this wonderful day.”_

As Alex exits the chapel, her children run into her, so she scoops them up in her arms. “Didn’t Aunt Kara do well today.” Charlotte just nods and lays her head in the crook of Alex’s neck with Arthur plays with her lapels and jacket. She settles the children back down the practically jumps inside the Range Rover waiting for them. As they also make their way back to the house ready for the reception. 

Only a small amount of the guests that attended the ceremony would attend the reception as they wanted this to be more of a family affair. 

The carriage finally stops and Kara gets out first helping her wife. She barely has time to step down before Kara pulls her into another kiss.

“I’m going to pick you up now,” Kara smiles wrapping her arms around her new wife’s legs and waist then practically runs through the front door and down the corridor with her. After many turns and ascending a large staircase. They come to the rooms where they have to get ready. With a parting kiss they separate, but not for long as Kara can’t bear to be without her for so long. She finishes the last button on her shirt and makes her way to Cat’s door. Cat is halfway putting on her dress when she hears the door open. Turning, her new wife, is standing in the door way ogling her. “My wife is so hot. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of calling you my wife, wife.” She smiles then makes her over to Cat, pulling up the zip at the back, placing little kisses behind where the zip closes. “Do we have to go to this reception. I would rather, stay here, where it’s just you and me.”

“As much as I would indeed love that darling, we have to go. It is our wedding reception. We haven’t had our first dance yet. And I would love to shove it Lois lanes face that I bagged a royal.”

“About that,” Kara smirks, “Lois seemed to catch the eye of my cousin today and I believe my father is trying to set them up.” Cat’s jaw drops.

“I tell you, she’s trying to be me.” Kara chuckles and she draws her arms around Cat’s waist pulling her in for a kiss. It grows more hunger and passionate then Kara is practically mauling her wife’s neck. “Kara,” she hums placing small kisses to the underside of Cat’s jaw. “we really need to get moving. Your sister is putting the children to bed so we should see them before we go.” 

Alex places a kiss on Charlotte's head as she snuggles up under the blankets, the door cracks open and Kara sneak’s in, Charlotte immediately sits up.

“KAWA!” her small arms reaching out her aunt. 

“Kar, I literally just put her bed.” Alex huffs, Maggie enters with a very tired Arthur in her arms. 

“Alex, let her have a moment. You know Charlotte has waited all day to see her.” Kara stuck her tongue out at her sister and cuddles up with her niece. Cat saddles in next to Kara and gently runs her fingers through Charlotte's hair. 

“Kitty Cat.” She mumbled, a small smile coming across Cat’s face.

They say goodbye to the children and then head for the party. Kara readied her red e-type jag ready for the transportation. Holding hands, the press take picture after picture as they wave then drive away to party the night away.

The reception was in full swing when the entered. The guests were mingling and dancing, the drinks were flowing. Just how a wedding reception should be. When they walked in however, everything stopped. People stood up and clapped and cheered the couple of the day. 

“Okay, okay. Who am I to stop the party. Come on people the bar’s open all night.” She smiles squeezing Cat’s hand. 

They separate for half the party as Kara, spots some old army buddies and Cat finds Beyoncé for a catch up. She manages to mingle with everyone and spends some quality time with Kara’s oldest brother Winn, who she had built quite a bond with. 

The King got up to make a speech, and everyone hushed. 

“I won’t speak for long, but I just want to say; Kara, I am so proud of you. To be with you here, watching you love this woman, is an honor. I want to say that I know these past few years have not been easy on you, but you raised like a phoenix and found who I can only call, your match.” He raises his glass, “Kara and Cat.” He cheers along with everyone in the room. Then a slightly tipsy Alex stands up to make a speech.

“My baby sister has stood by me through more things then I can remember. She’s my rock, and I can’t believe that this idiot is marrying the hottest woman in journalism. When Lena died, I think I bit of all of us went with her. We had lost a brilliant mind in the world of science and Kara had lost her love. We all thought we lost Kara that day to, but with help I managed to pulled her back and I couldn’t be happier. Catherine, Cat, you have helped a whole a family heal and I know that the public love you. I know that your son loves you. I know that Kara loves you, and with that. I’ll think you’ll be okay.” Glasses are raised and many speeches are given by family and friends, but then Kara takes Cat’s hand and pulls her onto the dance floor. The first few notes of Snow Patrol’s Chasing Cars play and Cat loops her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I’m sorry it’s so public. It’s going to be like this a lot and I don’t want you getting overwhelmed with all this-” Before Kara could finish her rant, soft lips are placed upon hers. 

“I don’t care how public it is. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care about anything. I love you.” Cat smiles and plays with the hairs at the nape of Kara’s neck.

“I love you too.” She smiles and returns the kiss, gaining a cheer from the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> the royal wedding was so cute


End file.
